


Oikawa Tooru is a lot of things, but cute

by Amalas



Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon verse, Cute, Denial of Feelings, High School, M/M, Pining, Sentimental, iwaoi - Freeform, nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/pseuds/Amalas
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to look at other people's eyes than Oikawa's. Cause Tooru could always see right into his soul.And maybe Hajime fears his best friend could see things there he doesn't even admit to himself."Cute, that’s the word the girls breathe behind their hands and giggle when Oikawa flashes them a bright smile and his trademark peace sign. They couldn’t be more wrong, Hajime thinks.Oikawa Tooru is a lot of things, but he isn’t cute.Right now he is too flashy and too loud; stopping by a group of girls and blocking the hallway."





	Oikawa Tooru is a lot of things, but cute

"Cute", that’s the word the girls breathe behind their hands and giggle when Oikawa flashes them a bright smile and his trademark peace sign. They couldn’t be more wrong, Hajime thinks.  
Oikawa Tooru is a lot of things, but he isn’t cute.  
Right now he is too flashy and too loud; stopping by a group of girls and blocking the hallway. Hajime pushes him onwards, hand between Oikawa’s shoulderblades, over defined, tense muscles from many strong jump serves and hard work. Oikawa is strong and stubborn, he thinks, not cute. 

Boys aren’t cute anyway, right?  
Maybe they were when they were little. Back then, after playing in the woods behind their houses, cheeks rosy and hair ruffled. When they ran errands for Hajime’s mom, and the old lady at the small corner shop gave them her best toothless smile. She squeezed their chubby cheeks tight - “what cute boys” - and snuck them both a sweet bonbon into small sweaty hands.  
Oikawa’s laugh had always been the loudest and brightest. Nowadays it often misses its lightheartedness.

The old lady still runs the shop, still holds her head high on small, bent shoulders. Hajime sometimes helps her close the store when he runs home late after practice. The rusty iron grating is too heavy for her to pull alone. She has more wrinkles and less teeth but her smile is the same. She calls him “handsome” now.  
They aren’t kids anymore and they aren’t cute anymore. 

Puberty had been rough. It pulled from all sides and deformed their growing bodies. Noses too big for still childish faces and legs too long on a wimpy torso. Nothing cute about this. Now at almost eighteen, the worst is over, but they continue to grow. Their voices fall deeper, no longer with sudden breaks; yet still growing into their bodies they have however grown into their proportions.  
Oikawa’s legs still unfairly long. 

Hajime shoulders his gym bag and adjusts the trainers dangling from his bag strap, trying to keep up with Oikawa’s long strides.  
Oikawa always holds himself tall. He is proud, almost lordy at times, Hajime thinks, as he follows him down the school hall.  
A good captain for their team.

Oikawa flops at the lunch table, bag tossed aside and legs stretched. He lets go of a long sigh that holds a whiny tune.  
“Iwa-chan, do you even listen?”  
Hajime looks up, brows deeply furrowed.  
“And what’s with this angry scowl all day?” Oikawa leans forward and pokes his index finger lightly between Hajime’s eyes. “It’s irritating! Even more than usual.”  
He slaps Oikawa’s hand away, now aware of the tension in his face, and rubs his hand over his eyes to try and get rid of the graveness.  
“Yeah,” he mumbles, “of course I did my math homework.” He throws his notebook on the table, now his turn to sigh: “How could I forget, knowing you would annoy me about it all day?”  
They always do this, comparing their answers before class to check they're right.  
Oikawa is smart and hardworking; always aims for the best in everything he does, Hajime thinks. He looks over to Oikawa, who nibbles on his pen as he compares their homework.  
In the bright, artificial light of the canteen Hajime can see the dark circles under Oikawa’s eyes and he makes a note to make sure Oikawa gets home right after practice. No extra training today. If he has to kick him out of the gym, he swears he will. 

Girls are cute, right?  
They have big eyes and shiny hair. Like Hitomi from class; big brown eyes, bright with golden flecks. Deep and beautiful.  
Hajime remembers those eyes, cause they remind him of Tooru’s.  
Cute, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thought are very welcome!! I'm not used to writing and posting my written words yet and every feedback is important!! Thank you!!!


End file.
